speculationfandomcom-20200214-history
CC Attributes
'Generate basic attributes' Attributes are the metrics by which the character is measured. These – and the skills– are the numeric representation, the literal embodiment, the describes a person . After talking with the Ref, and setting expectations, the player should choose from one of the capacity templates below. An 18 year old tough kid off the streets is going to be different from that same 18 year old after they joined the Maries, been through basic training and survived two scenic tours in some exotic part of the world. #Pick the Capacity Template. #Adjust to taste. #Calculate conglomerate traits. The Capacity Template – a.k.a. The Joe Templates– are archetypes (and perhaps stereotypes) for developmental response of environmental exposure. Pick the one that best corresponds to the development arc of your character. The less capacity the character has, the more challenging a game will be. Cautionary note: an insufficiently equipped character may well be terminally challenged and a major frustration. If there is close parity between the players and the average challenge, much less the main opponents, the longer a campaign will take as characters slowly grow and go in each careful step. The Capacity Templates each offer preset point pools corresponding to character types. Distribute points among the designated attributes in ways that fit the character. Note that there's really no accurate way of pegging someone as "average" so we give qualitative and quantitative grades. There are a few important considerations going in: *'How attributes are measured': the stats these pools are distributed into a scale of 1-100, though it's possible to go higher. This is a comparison of effective performance rather than bell-curve average. *'Gender Difference': In the real world, there are statistical differences between genders in reference to physiological capacity. As this is a simulation as much as a game, we acknowledge the difference but also account for those who by nature go above and beyond. Therefore, we do not arbitrarily lower female character strength. **For sake of system speed, Female NPC strength averages 5 points lower than male. The threshold of strength required to break a bone, sink a dagger between ribs or pull a trigger is still well within average female capacity. *'Size vs Strength: '''On a related note, there are definite ratios of correlation between strength vs size. Bruce Lee could hit hard, but he simply couldn't lift the same weight as Lou Ferrigno. We do account for strength vs size. *'Sensory Point pools': The sensory pool remains average (70) throughout the groups. The sensory point pool is harder to justify for ''increases, but easy to see on age related degenerative decreases. This can be mitigated with glasses, contacts, surgery, hearing aids and so forth. **A character might have an exceptional sense without the others being lower. Fighter and test pilot Chuck Yeager had exceptional vision without any of his other sense being degraded. Characters here might ''have similar luck. **A speculative (near-future) or full SciFi/Fantasy scenario may also have available adjustments. '''The Capacity Templates' These categories are guidelines to the closest approximation of the character at the start of the game, not necessarily at the start of a career. Don't hesitate to borrow between point pools. The averages here are designed to reflect the perfectly in-balance character. However, if a player designs a character that is a genius but has all the physical coordination of a vitamin-deficient giraffe, move some physical points into the mental. The same could be said for the not-so-bright human locomotive, with the player simply moving points in the other direction. There is no average adversary, it all depends on the stakes. 'The Joe Shmo.' The bar is low, but there's a lot of company. This averages to 65 per trait, 70 per sense specific. 'The Average Jo. Has a gym membership, occasionally uses it. This averages to 70 per trait, 70 per sense specific. 'The Above-average Joe. Motivated after a near-death experience or mid-life crisis. This averages to 80 per trait, 70 per sense specific. 'The Java-Jo.' The week-end warrior and high-end civilian. This averages to 86 per trait, 70 per sense specific. 'The G.I. Joe.' Highly trained and experienced. This averages to 95 per trait, 70 per sense specific. 'The Jo-hova.' A developing legend, etc. This averages to 106 per trait, 70 per sense specific. The TRAITS There are eight primary attributes, five basic senses, and five conglomerate attributes. Each attribute is shortened to a two-letter acronym, the group initial first, specific initial second. A description of each is here to help players define what their strengths and weaknesses are. There are 3 primaries in mental (MR, MA, MS) and 3 in physical (PC, PS, PF). There are two primary Nervous-system attributes (NR & NK), with the specific senses also falling into that group. The Conglomerates mix and average various attributes. Note that Perception (CP) uses a primary mental and another conglomerate, Sensory (CS). Mental: * Reasoning: ''Intelligence, common sense * ''Awareness: ''Alertness, material integration, calculation * ''Strength: ''Determination, discipline, identity '''Physical:' * Condition: ''State of bodies (dis)repair * ''Strength: ''Muscular mass * ''Flexibility: ''Range of motion '''Neurological:' * Responsive: ''Action/reaction time * ''Kinesthetic: ''Accuracy of motion ''Sense Specifics: ''The familiar five for human beings * ''Optic: ''Vision * ''Auditory: ''Hearing * ''Tactile: ''Touch * ''Olfactory: ''Smell * ''Gustatory: ''Taste '''Conglomerate: '''essential combinations * Endurance: Maximum cumulative physical abuse ** (PS + PC) / 2 * Charisma: Personal magnetism, influence, dominance, appeal ** (MR + MA + MS + PC) / 4 * Movement: Dexterity, coordination, athleticism ** (PS + PF + PC + NK + NR) / 5 * Sensory: Physical elements of observational ability ** (SSop + SSau + SSta + SSol) / 4 * Perception: Total environmental awareness. ** (MA + CS) / 2 As a philosophical point, traits are what makes characters what they are, and their skill are what they can do. In most situations, players will have the option of bumping skill by adding a trait modifier (10% of one particular attribute). The appropriate trait will often be mentioned where applicable. * COMSYS/Personal is one example of the use of the trait mod, where 10% of the CM is used on top of HTH Skill points. '''Ready to Take the Next Step?' Your character is coming together. They've got a background and a numeric representation of what makes them what they are. How does that capacity play out when the physical package comes together? Check out the characteristics page. Category:Characters